


Baby

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: What happens when Sarah- Vlad's elder daughter and Danny's half-sister- is turned into a baby?





	Baby

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns "Danny Phantom", not me. I do not own Pampers™,

Goodnights ™, or Keds™. I do not own "No more tears" by Johnson & Johnson. I do collect

bathtub toys, though. Mostly rubber ducks. I do not own Band-Aid®. I do not own "Twinkle,

twinkle little star". I do not own Little Golden Books™, specifically "The Pokey Little Puppy", "The

Three Little Kittens" or "The Saggy, Baggy Elephant". I do not own Gerber Graduates®.

Sarah was in Vlad's lab, helping him, when Technus came through the Ghost Portal.

"I have finished the Babyfier you asked me to build to turn that meddlesome whelp into a mere

infant so that he can not stop you in your plans, Plasmius." (I don't know if he calls Danny "whelp" like Skulker or not, but I can't have him saying "child" because Arianne and Sarah are

children and I want you to know who he's referring to.)

"Thank you, Technus. Please place it on the counter and leave. Sarah, you are not to touch it."

"Yes, sir." Sarah swept some papers into a pile before Technus could put the Babyfier down. She

started straightening them, sitting on the floor to do so. When she got them straightened, she

stood up with them. Vlad was in his ghost form. "What does it run on?" Vlad asked.

"It is rechargeable. It is set on "two", for two years, but you can adjust to younger or older."

"Thank you. That's all I need." Technus flew through the portal.

Sarah put the papers next to the device. The muzzle was pointed toward her. She had put a book

on top of the papers. It fell off.

It shot a bright yellow light at her. It hit her. She started to shrink. She shrank until she was a foot

tall. Her clothes became too big, her shoes became too big, and her hair fell out of its ponytail. It

still fell to her shoulders, though. Vlad had been startled once the babyfier had fired. His

jaw dropped when he saw what had happened to his daughter. He had not expected it to work,

really. He flew over to his older child and landed in front of her. She started to cry, so he

transformed into Vlad Masters, wrapped her in her T-shirt, and picked her up. He held so that she

could press her head into his shoulder. "I tee-teed in my clothes, Daddy."

"It's all right, honey. I'll just have to go into town and get you some more clothes."

"Just enough to last until I figure out how to reverse this", he thought, forgetting what Technus

had said about the reverse switch." I can't wait for her to age naturally. Maybe Daniel will help."

"How am I supposed to care for a two-year-old? Maybe Arianne can help. I wonder how Maddie

will react?" He figured he'd go to Danny. He left his lab, still carrying two-year-old Sarah. He

decided to walk to the Fenton's. Then he turned back to go back

into his mansion, but decided to just send Ari a telepathic message.

"Ari, there has been an accident. I must head over to the Fenton's. Please tell the staff for me."

"What happened, Father?"

"There was an accident with Technus' new invention. Sarah has been turned into a two-year-old."

"I must take her to the Fenton's to see if they can help me to find a cure."

"Why not just ask Technus, Father?"

"No. He'll only make it worse."

"If you say so."

Vlad made it to the Fenton's in good time. He knocked on the door and waited.

"How will I explain this? 'Maddie, Jack, there has been an accident. Your youngest child has been

turned into a two-year-old through no fault of mine.'"

"No, that won't do." He started to bounce Sarah in his arms. Jack answered. Sarah had her face

hidden in Vlad's shoulder again.

"Vladdy! My man! Where'd you get that little girl?!" Sarah started to cry again. Vlad started

bouncing her again.

"She's Sarah. There was an accident with an invention and she's been turned into a two-year-

old." Jack turned and yelled for his wife.

"Maddie! Vlad's here and he says there was an accident! Sarah's been turned back into a two-

year-old!"

Maddie came walking up to the door. "Vlad! Please come in."

Sarah ventured to peek from her father's shoulder.

"Mommy!" She yelled when she saw Maddie. She started squirming, wanting to get down. Vlad

stepped in and put Sarah down. The shirt fell off, but Sarah did not seem to notice. She ran

straight to Maddie, who picked her up. "Why does she recognize Maddie as her mommy, but me

as her daddy?" Vlad wondered.

"I was the first man she saw after she was transformed, and Maddie is the first woman. So in her

mind, we're her parents, not Maddie and Jack. Of course, biologically, we ARE her parents."

"Maddie, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but do you and Jack think you could find a cure for

this?"

"Why can't you?" Maddie asked.

"With tomorrow being Monday, I'll be busy at the office, and what with you two already knowing

how to deal with two-year-olds...."

"Alright, Vlad, we'll do it. Do you think she's potty-trained? Does she drink from a glass?"

"I don't know any of that."

"Use cuppy and wear dipe-dipe!"

"I don't have any of those."

"I'll send someone out to get some, at least enough to last until we fix this."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker came downstairs.

"Dan-Dan! Sammy! Sucker!" Sarah crowed when she saw them. I don't think a two-year-old

child can pronounce "Tucker".

"Danny, will you go and get us a pack of training pants and a sippy cup from the store? Get a twenty from my purse, please."

"But didn't Sarah absolutely refuse to wear training pants when she was two?" Danny asked.

"What will she wear?" Sam asked.

"What if twenty isn't enough?" Tucker asked.

"Get two twenties, then. We'll explain what happened when Jazz gets home from school." She

goes to the community college.

"No, get a hundred. Buy some clothes. One, two, three, and four T. And get four pairs of shoes,

sizes one, two, three and four."

"But her refusing to wear training pants..." Danny started.

"I'll handle that. You just go do as I say."

"Yes, ma'am."

Danny went to get the money from his mother's purse. He found it in the living room. He, Sam,

and Tucker walked out to the RV. Danny hopped into the driver's seat- the keys were in the cup

holder-Sam in the passenger seat, and Tucker in the back.

"Oh, Danny, doesn't this feel like we're shopping for our own child?" Sam gushed. Danny gave

Sam a weird look.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" (I know Sam isn't girly, but I came up with that, and it wouldn't

leave.)

Danny drove to the store. They out and went in, after Sam had asked Tucker to get the canvas

tote bags out of the back. She had suggested that the Fenton's leave them in the RV for when

they went shopping. Sam led the way to the baby care aisle.

"Why don't we split up? Danny, you get the clothes- make sure you get some made from organic

material like cotton, grown organically- I'll get

the sippy cup, and Tucker, you grab the training pants. And baby wipes. Make sure they're

flushable and septic safe. Get some Goodnights™,

and Pampers™, and we'll return what isn't used."

"You planned this out, didn't you?" Danny asked.

"Yes. We'll get through faster this way. We'll meet here in a half-an-hour."

"Leave it to Sam to think like that." Tucker said.

They split up, each carrying a canvas bag. Sam went down the aisle and considered her options.

Danny passed her. "Sarah's favorite color was

yellow when she was little. She seemed to react positively with yellow objects."

"You were just four when she was born."

"She wore a lot of yellow in her baby pictures. I think she somehow sensed that it looked good

on her." Danny moved down the aisle. Sam

grabbed a yellow sippy. She went to where Danny was to help him out. He could be clueless a lot

of times. What if he forgot the sizes his mother

had specified? She found him with the baby clothes.

"We'll need shoes and socks for her, too. Remember, one, two, and three T."

Sam went to get the shoes and socks. She pulled out her cell phone and called Danny.

"What size shoes did Sarah wear when she was two?"

"One. She's always had small feet. Don't forget to get a size two, as well. Make them the same

color, please."

"Thanks." They hung up. Sam grabbed a pair of size one Keds™. (White). Then she went to get

some socks. She got a pack of white and yellow set of six.

They can sell what they don't need at a yard sale, she thought. She put everything in her bag.

She went to find her hybrid boyfriend. She found him

holding six pairs of shorts and pants. "I've got the shirts already. I just can't decide between

pants and shorts."

"You can return the clothes she doesn't wear, as long as it's within thirty days, you still have the

receipt, and the tags are still attached. I

wonder how Tucker's doing?" She pulled her cell phone out again and called Tucker.

"Hey, Sam. Put Danny on the phone. Never mind. Just ask him if he remembers how much Sarah

weighed when she was two."

"How much did Sarah weigh when she was two?"

"I don't remember exactly. Just tell him to get five and six pounds."

"Call the Fentons."

"Duh. Why didn't I think of that?" Tucker and Danny asked at the same time. They hung up. Sam

laughed. "You were both wondering why

neither of you thought to call your parents."

At the Fentons... The phone rang and Maddie answered.

"Oh, hello Tucker."

"Five and six pounds are fine. Thanks." She hung up. (I don't know how much a healthy two-

year-old should weigh. I tried to look it up, but I couldn't find it.)

Back at the store...Sam and Danny made their way back to the first aisle. Danny pulled his

phone out and dialed Tucker.

"What did they say?"

"Your mother said five and six pounds are fine."

"Both Goodnights™ AND Pampers™?"

"I have both." They hung up.

"Does Sarah have bath tub toys? Should we get some baby shampoo or leave it alone?" Sam asked.

Danny dialed his home number.

"Should we get Sarah some tub toys and baby shampoo?" he asked his mother when she

answered.

"Hold on." She turned to Vlad. "Should we get Sarah some tub toys?"

"Oh, I have some at home I can bring."

"Thanks." She answered Danny. "Vlad says he has some he can bring from home. Grab some No

More Tears™, though. Call if you need more money."

"Alright." They hung up.

"So?" Sam asked.

"She needs some shampoo, but she doesn't need any tub toys. Vlad will bring some."

At the Fentons...Vlad got up to leave. "I guess I better be getting those tub toys. I'll tell Ari what's going on."

Sarah looked up from where she and Maddie were playing peek-a-boo, jumped up, and ran to

her Daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Don't leave me with Big Owange Man. He scawy and loud!" She wrapped her

arms around his leg.

"One guess as to who you're referring to." He whispered. She pointed to Jack.

"A little girl should not point at people. It's rude." He picked her up.

"You can pick out what toys you want to bring."

"I sleep here?"

"Jack can get the crib out. I'll go and buy some bedding, some Little Golden Books™, and a potty

chair, so that she can start training. Don't spank her after she has an accident, because that will

make her constipated. I'll grab some bigger clothes, too. Just in case." Maddie said.

"How about you drop them off at my place? I'll drop her off here in the morning." Sarah had

been stabilized with a shot. Vlad had had her blow

through a straw on the count of three, when Jack had stuck her. They had put a Band-Aid(R) on her

and let her run around the lab. Vlad carried

Sarah upstairs. He put her down. After slipping the T-shirt on her, he picked her up, opened the

door, and walked back to his mansion. Ari saw

him coming up the walk and opened the door for him.

"Hi Dad. Hi Sarah." She cooed. Vlad put Sarah down. She followed him.

"Hi, Awi."

"Jack will be dropping off the supplies we need for the night. I'll be taking her back for her bath."

"I sleep here?"

"Yes. Do you know how to use the potty?"

"No, Daddy."

"I'll help her, Father. I hope she doesn't have to re-learn anything once we get her back to her right age."

"I hope not, too." Sarah peed.

"Oh, Sarah. Don't you know to go to the bathroom before that happens?" Ari asked.

"Sowwy."

"Spanking, young lady."

"Huh?"

"It's 'Sir'. When I say 'Spanking, young lady', it means you'll be getting a spanking. Do you know

where.... Never mind, I'll take you myself. Come

along." He picked her up and carried her to his room. Sarah started crying.

Ari, could you clean that up, please.

"After this, you go straight to your room. I will bath you tonight, read to you, and tuck you in."

Vlad sat on the edge of his bed, bent Sarah over

his knee, and spanked her, after which he carried her to the bathroom and put her in the bath

tub. He pulled her T-shirt off so that it wouldn't

get any wetter. He washed his hands in the sink, and then turned to her. He grabbed a

washcloth, turned the hot water on, and wet it. He

stood her up, and started wiping around her vagina. He picked her up when he was through, and

carried her to her room. He put her in the doorway, and left her there. Ari came up the stairs and

saw her. She picked up her big-now baby-sister and carried her into Sarah's room. She

sat on the bed and started rocking her.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are."

By the end, Sarah was smiling and hiccupping.

The phone rang. Vlad had gone downstairs. He answered.

"Madeline! Yes, of course I'll bring her right over. I had to spank her after she kicked Arianne, but

other than that, she's been fine. I have no idea why she kicked her. I'll get her and bring her right

over." He hung up, elated, as he was every time Maddie called. Sure, it was only to check on their

child, but he had spoken to her.

Ari please let Sarah pick out three tub toys and bring her downstairs. They should be....

Yes, sir, Father. I know where they are. Arianne carried Sarah into her bathroom and held her up

to the bookshelf, the second from the top.

"You can pick out three toys." Sarah grabbed a killer whale, a regular whale, and a little light

yellow duck with blue eyes that changed color when exposed to hot water.

I wonder...Sarah, can you hear me? Ari asked, testing whether or not Sarah still had her ghost

powers. Sarah just laughed as she clung to her toys.

Sarah's lost her ghost powers, Father.

Just bring her down. We'll worry about that when we come to it.

Arianne took Sarah downstairs. They found Vlad in the kitchen.

"Has she had any more accidents?"

"No, sir, but I think I need to let her pee before we go." Ari took Sarah into the bathroom. She

held her while she sat on the toilet. There was a tinkling sound and Sarah smiled.

"Good girl." Ari put Sarah on the floor, got some toilet paper, and cleaned her. She lowered the

lid and flushed. She took Sarah back upstairs to her room. She opened her closet and pulled out

a yellow shirt. She slipped it over her sister's head. She picked her up and took her downstairs.

I don't think I'll be practicing my powers today. It won't be the same without Sarah.

It's your decision, Arianne. Vlad told her. He took Sarah from her.

"I tee-tee in toilet, Daddy."

"Good girl, Sarah! Big girls use the potty until they're ready for the toilet. They also wear training

pants until they master the toilet." He carried

her to the Fenton's house again. He knocked on the door. Danny answered, and immediately

took Sarah from him. "Mom or Jazz will be bathing

her. We told Jazz all we knew."

"Thank you for the update, Danny." Danny carried his little sister upstairs. He handed her to

Jazz, whom she gladly went to. "Hey, Sarah."

"Hey, wady."

"I'm Jazz, your sister."

"Hi, Jazz. I hope big owange man doesn't show up. He scawes me."

"That's Jack Fenton. You can call him 'Dad' if you want."

Jazz had carried Sarah into the bathroom. Now she started to pull her shirt off. Sarah was still

clutching her ducks.

"You'll have to put down the ducks." Sarah dropped all three ducks.

"Or you could drop them. We have the cutest little pajamas for you to wear. We have clothes for

you to take home, and diapers or training pants."

"Daddy pank me if I mess ."

"If you poop or pee anywhere other than in the potty? Then it's a good thing we bought two

potties. One for here and one to send home."

Didn't Mom tell him not to punish her if she had an accident? I'm sure she did, Jazz thought. Her

mother stuck her head into the bathroom.

"Jazz, your father and I are going to Vlad's to help him set up for tonight."

"Okay. Sarah says he spanks her if she has an accident."

"He also said she kicked Ari for no reason."

"I no kick Ari. I pee-pee in the hall."

"I'll have to talk to him about that. Now, Sarah, you'll have to wear either diapers or training pants, alright?"

"Yes. Twaining pants! Daddy say big girls wear twaining pants until they mater the toilet!"

(Should be 'master', but the kid's only two.)

"Alright. And you're our big girl, aren't you? We bought two packages of both Pampers® and

Goodnights™. Two for here, two for your father's house." Maddie grabbed Sarah's shoes. There,

she had everything that went to Vlad's house gathered and in the back of the RV.

"Yes!" Jazz started running the water. She put one duck in the water. She opened the shampoo.

Getting Sarah into the tub was easier than expected.

She started washing her little sister's hair. After she turned the water off, she started lathering up

the rag. Sarah stood up and tried to get out to get the other two ducks.

"No, Sarah, You're not clean yet."

"Duckies."

"Sit down and I'll get them for you." Sarah obediently sat down and Jazz wrapped a hand

around her arm, then turned around and grabbed the ducks.

She put them both in and started bathing Sarah.

"No splashing, please." She started washing her little sister's back first. She rinsed her off with

her hand. She pulled Sarah's foot up and started washing it.

"You pank me when I pee-pee some where other than the potty?" Sarah asked slowly, trying to

get the words right.

"No. None of us will. And neither should your daddy, after Mom gets through talking to him."

"Good."

"You don't have to be afraid of your father."

"Why you get diapers, too?"

"We weren't sure which you or your father would prefer."

"But Mommy say she have bofe for Daddy house."

"Your father may prefer that you wear diapers at night. In case you don't wake up soon enough

to go to the potty at night. If you are able to wake up in time, you need to wake up either Ari or

your father."

"Yes."

"Your father will probably leave the door open and the hall light on."

"But what if I can't get out of bed? Won't there be wails" (She means 'rails', but since she's only

two, she can't make the 'r' sound.) "on it to keep me from falling out of it?"

"Yes, but not at the foot."

Jazz washed her sister's vagina and rectum and had her swish around.

"You have wipes?"

"I'm sure Sam made Danny or Tucker get some."

"You have two pack? One for here and..."

"And one for your daddy's house."

"I tay here when Daddy go work?"

"Yes. Probably you and Ari, since it's summer."

At Vlad's... They were setting the crib guards up on Sarah's bed.

"I'll leave the door open and the hall light on at night." Vlad said.

"I won't be mad if it takes you two some time to come up with an antidote for Sarah. I may

actually enjoy having a baby around for the summer."

"She'll have to be fourteen again in time for school. I wonder if she'll mention this in her 'What I

did over summer vacation' essay?" Jack said. He figured she wouldn't.

"Probably not. I wouldn't believe it if I was fourteen." Maddie said.

"So I'll be dropping her off at your house at eight tomorrow morning. Mind if I drop Ari off, as

well? She can help. She can spank Sarah after accidents, if you two don't want to."

"Vlad, I told you NOT to spank her after accidents. Then she'll just have an accident and hide it

so that you won't punish her. That was the last

thing I told you before you left." Maddie said. They finished and went out to get the rest of the

stuff from the RV. Maddie opened the back and

started grabbing stuff. She handed it to Jack and Vlad. They carried it in, took it out of the bags,

and put it where it should go. Maddie made sure

they had everything before she closed the trunk.

Back at the Fenton's...Jazz had dried her little sister off and was laying her down on the bed in

her own room to put the diaper on her. She

hadn't opened the pack yet. She realized she didn't know whether or not Vlad wanted Sarah to

wear diapers at night or training pants. She

pulled her cell phone out and pulled out her emergency numbers as well. She called her mother's number.

"Hi, Mom. I need to speak to Vlad, please." Maddie passed the phone to Jack, so that he could

pass the phone to Vlad.

"It's Jazzerincess."

"Hello, Jazz. Has Sarah been behaving herself?"

"Yes, sir. It's just that I don't know whether you want her to wear training pants or diapers at

night."

"If she wears diapers, do I have to get up and change her at night?"

"It would be best if you don't want her to get diaper rash."

"Diapers, then. We'll switch to training pants in the morning."

"Thank you." Vlad hung up. Jazz opened the diapers.

"Diapers at night, but you'll switch to training pants in the morning."

Sarah started kicking and screaming.

"Wan' twaining pants! Big girl twaining pants! Wahhhhh!"

Jazz placed a hand on Sarah's thigh.

"Do you think big girls would pitch a fit like that?"

"Yes!"

"No-no. Big girls would explain themselves calmly and rationally." Sarah kept screaming and

kicking. Jazz tried to put the diaper on her anyway.

She managed to get it to stay on the fourth try. Sarah kept yanking it out from under herself and

trying to throw it. Jazz had almost broken a

long stand against corporeal punishment. She picked her little sister's pajamas out. She pulled

her little sister off of the bed. She slipped the

shorts on her easily enough, but had a little trouble with the shirt. Every time she slipped it over

her little sister's head, Sarah twisted out from

under it, yelling "No, no, no, no!"

"Why not?" She asked calmly. "Isn't it a big girl shirt?"

"No!" Sarah yelled through her tears. Sarah still had some clothes at the Fenton's house. Jazz

went into Sarah's room, into her closet, and got

out a white T-shirt.

She showed it to Sarah.

"Do you want to wear this one?"

"Yes!" Danny came in.

"Sarah's wearing a diaper. So does that mean we need to return the training pants?"

"No, she'll wear training pants tomorrow."

"So Vlad will have to change her at night?"

"If she has an accident."

"Is Vlad okay with that?"

"I asked him and he said 'diapers'."

"If he say "Panking, young wady.', I get a panking if I poo-poo or pee-pee anywhere other than in

the potty."

"That SHOULD stop tonight." Danny said.

Vlad called his house.

"Ari, Sarah is wearing diapers at night. Do you know how to change her just in case? Thank you.

That's all I needed to know."

They reached the Fenton's house. They walked in to see Jazz carrying Sarah into the living room,

explaining "Our dad doesn't mean to scare you. He can't help being loud. That's just the way he

is."

"Daddy!" Sarah squirmed to get down. Jazz put her down so that she could run to her father. He

dropped to one knee to catch her. He picked her up and hugged her.

"You ready to go home? We have everything ready for you."

"Will Awi be there?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Le's go home, Daddy! Bye, Dan-Dan! Bye, Jass! Bye Mommy! Bye Big Owange Man!" Vlad

shifted Sarah to one arm and looked at Maddie.

"Any last minute instructions I might need?"

"Do NOT spank her after accidents. Then she'll just have an accident and hide it so that you

won't punish her. The books are in her room, change

her in the morning, help her use the potty during the night-it's in her bathroom-and don't get

mad if she can't feed herself right off."

"Alright. Good night, see you tomorrow." They left. Vlad let Sarah down in their driveway. She

ran up the drive, but tripped halfway. Vlad hurried

to pick her up, and shush her. Arianne opened the door and ushered them in. She took Sarah

from Vlad's arms and quickly carried her to the

bathroom. She wet a paper towel in the sink, told Sarah to keep it pressed to her knee, and got

out a Band-aid™.

She put it on her sister's knee, and got her off the counter.

"Go pick out the book you want Daddy to read to you, sweetie." Vlad said, having followed them.

"Dinner, Dad?" Ari asked.

"We have leftovers from last night. I'll fix Sarah a plate of peas and mashed potatoes."

"She needs meat, too."

"We don't have any meat, though."

Sarah ran to her room. Vlad went and got the peas and mashed potatoes out of the refrigerator.

He got her a plate out of the cabinet and two

big spoons out of the spoon drawer. He uncovered the bowl of peas and put a medium-sized

scoop of them on Sarah's plate. He put the bowl of

peas back into the refrigerator after covering them back up. He did the same with the potatoes.

He would eat later. He got a small spoon out of

the spoon drawer.

"Sarah!" He called. She came running into the kitchen and dropped The Pokey Little Puppy on

the floor. "No running in the house, please."

"Sowwy." Vlad went and got an encyclopedia. He put it in a chair at the table and picked Sarah up.

"I sowwy. I din tint mean to wun in da house."

"It's alright. As long as you don't do it again." He put her in the chair and handed her the small

spoon.

"Say the blessing and eat up."

"The blessing." Sarah started to take a spoonful of peas, but Vlad stopped her.

"Bow your head and repeat after me.

God is great."

"God is gweat."

"God is good."

"God is good."

"Let us thank Him"

"Let us tank Him"

"For our food"

"For our food"

"Amen."

"Amen."

"NOW you may eat. And don't use your fingers."

"Yes, siw." Sarah started eating.

"Ari, have you eaten?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, then. After Sarah eats, I want you to read to her and put her to bed. Be sure to take her to

the potty before hand, though."

"Yes, sir. Has she picked out the book, yet?"

"Yes, it's in here on the floor. I must ask you not to go ghost around her. I'm afraid that may scare her."

"Yes, sir."

Vlad got the sippy and poured milk into it. He gave to Sarah once she was through with her meal.

She slid off her book, went and picked up The

Pokey Little Puppy, and went to her room. Vlad cleaned up.

"Ari, Sarah is in her room. She has The Pokey Little Puppy with her."

Yes, sir. Vlad fixed his own dinner of potatoes and peas. He said the blessing and started eating.

Upstairs... Ari was taking Sarah to the potty.

"Do you want me to take off your diaper or do you?"

"Me do it." Sarah pulled her shorts off in the bathroom, but Ari had to help her peel the tape off of the diaper.

"So it won't get torn and we can put it back on."

"Yes." Sarah sat on the potty. Ari got her a wipe. There was a tinkling sound and Sarah stood up.

Ari handed her the wipe. Sarah looked at it,

wondering what "Awi" wanted her to do with it. Ari took Sarah's hand and guided her through

the wipe.

"But you only do this when you have something to wipe with. Later, you can use toilet paper." Ari

led Sarah to the sink and picked her up. She

held her sister in one arm and turned the water on with one hand. She grabbed the soap.

"Wet your hands." Sarah did, and Ari handed her the soap. "Lather your hands." Sarah didn't

understand. "Rub them against the soap." Sarah

did. "Now put the soap in the soap dish, and rinse your hands off." Sarah did. "Now dry them on

the hand towel." Sarah did, but left the towel

crumpled on the counter. Ari put her down and had her lay down so that she could put the

diaper back on. She did. Sarah stood up and put her

legs in the shorts one at a time as Ari held them. She pulled them up herself. Ari led Sarah into

her room and put her in bed. She sat down in a

chair next to the bed and opened the book.

"There once was a puppy....."

At the end, Ari looked at Sarah, who was still awake.

"Not seepy."

"But it's 'seepy' time."

"No!"

"Do you want me to call Father so that he can spank you?"

"Me no care."

Father, Sarah won't go to sleep. Vlad came in.

"Arianne tells me you won't go to sleep, young lady. Is that true?"

Sarah nodded.

"Spanking, young lady." Sarah crawled to the foot of the bed. Vlad picked her up, and carried her to his room.

"I don't want to have to do this every night, young lady."

"Yes, siw." Vlad sat on the bed, bent his daughter over his knee, pulled her shorts down, and spanked her. I need a ruler or something else to

spank her with. What if she starts acting like a baby? Why would she? Well, I suppose I could just

handle that if it happens. He put Sarah on the floor

and pulled her shorts up.

"Now, go to bed and go to sleep." Vlad ordered his daughter, who turned on her heels and

walked quickly to her room. Ari helped her up on the

foot, and she crawled quickly to the head. She curled up under the sheet and clutched her bear

until she fell asleep. Ari had left and gotten

ready for bed in her own room, said her prayers, and gotten in bed. 

"Father, we need to get some

stools for Sarah."

"Yes. I also need to get a ruler or something else to spank her with. I'll get them tomorrow. Do you

think she might start acting like a little baby?"

"If she does, I'm sure her mother can handle it. But she shouldn't. Goodnight, Father. I love you."

"Good night, Arianne. I love you, too."


End file.
